There is evidence to suggest that medication administered to mothers during labor and delivery affects the newborn's ability to process environmental stimuli. The present study asks whether obstetric birth medication is a long-term risk factor for visual processing as it is for auditory processing. The study also asks whether various types of premedication and medication given during labor and delivery have different long-term effects on visual processing of infants. Four- and 5-month-old subjects who had previously participated in a study involving habituation of fixation to schematic faces, were grouped according to the medication their mother received: general, regional, or no anesthesia; analgesia, oxytocin. The groups ranged from full pre-medication plus general anesthesia to no premedication or delivery medication (natural childbirth). It was found that at 4 months of age analgesics and oxytocins are associated with slower processing. These results are less strong than those linking obstetrical medication to changes in auditory processing, thus raising the need for research exploring intersensory comparisons. The results also suggest it may be fruitful to examine inter-drug comparisons and age comparisons for the same modality.